In electronic devices such as semiconductor devices, in particular in corresponding analog and/or digital integrated circuits, memory devices, signal-processing systems etc., filter circuit arrangements, such as high and/or low pass filter circuit arrangements are frequently used.
A high pass is a filter circuit arrangement that transmits signals with relatively high frequencies substantially without modification. Further, with signals with relatively low frequencies in general attenuation and, as a rule, a phase lead is effected.
As compared to this, a low pass is a filter circuit arrangement in which signals with relatively low frequencies are transmitted substantially without modification; with signals with relatively high frequencies, attenuation and, as a rule, a phase lag is effected.
Passive high and/or low pass filter circuit arrangements may include one or several resistors and, as energy storage device, one or more capacitive devices and/or one or more inductive devices.
As compared to this, active filter circuit arrangements generally include, in addition to passive devices such as resistors and capacitors, one or more active devices, such as operational amplifiers.
For configuring the properties of a filter circuit arrangement such as the respective cutoff frequency, etc. switchable capacitors may be used. Alternatively or additionally, for configuring the properties of a filter circuit arrangement, the transconductance of active devices, e.g., transistors in respective operational amplifiers, etc. may be suitably adjusted, etc. However, changing a respective filter configuration due to relatively long transient times of control loops included in the respective filter circuit arrangement may last relatively long. For these or other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.